Semper Fi
by Magnificent Bosh'tet
Summary: It's 1957. 90% of humanity is dead or worse. The planet is being frozen by a race of blood-thirsty, mutagenic, aliens. However, they didn't count on a HECU marine showing up. Rated T for frequent swearing and some heavy action scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_I have no mouth, and I must scream."_

_-Harlan Ellison_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Resistance 3 or Half life or either one's characters, nor do I own any real life companies/people/pop culture referenced in here. Please don't sue me.**

Today was not going well for Adrian Shephard. His transport had been shot down, creatures from another dimension were invading, black operations had orders to silence the facility he was currently trapped in by any means necessary, and a rather large thing was currently attempting to kill him. So when his M4 jammed, he really wasn't surprised. Nor was he shocked to find the catwalk collapsing beneath him. "Eat buckshot, you eight-eyed freak!", he screamed, emptying round after round into the alien. His efforts were not in vain, for it started to collapse. Shephard was glad he couldn't smell it through his gas mask. An odd feeling came over him. He knew this feeling very well, and hated it with every fiber of his being. It was the feeling of being teleported by one of Black Mesa's many malfunctioning teleporters. "God damn it, not again!", he muttered.

He awoke in an airborne Osprey with a man in a blue sui- _That sadistic bastard!_, he thought. "So, Corporal Shephard, we meet at last!", said the strange man with the oddest of accents. "Please, don't think that I've been avoiding you, a great many matters require my attention in these troubled times. I do hope you understand. Now, I require a further indulgence on your part. I cannot close my report until every loose end has been tied up. The biggest embarrassment has been Black Mesa facility... but I think that's finally taking care of itself. "

_No,_ he thought. _I disarmed that warhead._ _There's no way he coul_\- A bright flash of light and a massive shock-wave interrupted his train of thought. Shephard's look of curiosity was soon turned to one of horror, than rage. "Quite so.", said the man. There was another one of those damn flashes of light, and when he looked out the open door he saw the tilt-wing aircraft flying through the skies of- space? "But there is still the lingering matter of witnesses." That twisted fuck was monologuing again. I admit, I have a fascination with those who adopt and survive against all odds... they rather remind me of myself. If for no other reason, I have argued to", he paused" preserve you, for a time." _Oh shit._ "While I believe a civil servant, like yourself, understands the importance of discretion, my employers are not quite so trusting.", he continued , "and rather than continually subjective to the irresistible human temptation of ", the man paused,"Telling all, we have decided to convey you somewhere you can do no possible harm and where no harm can come to you. I'm sure you can imagine there are worse alternatives..". And with that, the manipulative asshole vanished. And for the first time in his life, Shephard wished he was dead.

**SUBJECT: SHEPHARD**

**STATUS: DETAINED**

**FURTHER EVALUATION PENDING**


	2. Chapter 2: So it begins

**Chapter 1**

**Haven, Oklahoma**

**1,469 miles to New York**

"_Ain't no rest for the wicked."_

**I don't own Valve, nor do I own Insomniac. Please don't sue me.**

Shephard was terrified. He was trapped on an Osprey, damned to be floating through space until the end of time. So he was rather stunned when the transport disappeared and the man appeared before him. " Wake up, Corporal. " _Oh hell_, he thought, _not this again._ " It seems a problem has arisen that requires your services." "My"- the man hesitated for a brief second-"employers have required me to give you your sidearm for this mission." He then promptly put down his briefcase and retrieved the .44 Desert Eagle from inside his suit and offered it to Shephard, who cautiously took the high-powered pistol. "One more thing before I...forget", the man said, pulling out a pipe wrench. " I believe you dropped this back at Black Mesa".

* * *

To say Joe Cappelli's day wasn't going well would be a severe understatement. He had given up on fighting the Chimera and settled down with his wife 4 years ago. 90% of the population had been killed or worse since then. He had planned to stay part of that ten percent for a long time. But now, they'd been found by the six-eyed bastards and were being sieged by all manner of horrible abominations. _Sure, we could kill a few of them,_ he thought while running towards the evacuation tunnels where his wife and child awaited his return, _but there would alwa_-RAAAAWR! His train of thought was interrupted by a brawler howling at the top of it's lungs. It's blood curdling war cry was met by a large burst of Bullseye fire. Cappelli ducked behind a half-wrecked station wagon , only stopping his barrage of energy once he had a clear shot. He steadied the alien weapon, slowly aimed down the sights, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Cappelli closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable demise. To his surprise, he heard several gunshots. Opening his eyes, Cappelli saw the beast stagger forwards, clutching at it's broken cooling packs in a vain act of self-preservation. Then it exploded into a million chunks of flesh and bone. As if to answer the retired sentinel's question, a soldier of some kind walked forward holding a smoking pistol. Holstering the gun, the man looked at Cappelli as if to say, _Who the hell are you?_ " I don't know who you are", Cappelli said with increasing urgency," but let me ask you a favour. Would you kindly go with an old friend of mine to New York?" The solider stared at him for a moment, and did something that surprised Cappelli. "Sure" he said, "but you mind telling me why I should go and not you?" "I have a wife and kid waiting for me in the tunnels. Plus, look behind you." The soldier looked over his shoulder and noticed the Chimeran terraformer hovering towards what was left of Haven at an alarming speed. "Works for me.", he said, motioning towards the church. "Now go!"

* * *

Shephard was feeling multiple emotions as he ran from the alien-looking ship towards the woods, confusion and fear being the most prominent among them. Why did everything look post-apocalyptic with a hint of the 1950's? When did these aliens invade? And where the hell was he supposed to get a decent cup of coffee? The marine shrugged and kept running, only stopping when he had found an old man hobbling along a crater-filled highway. "Joseph sent you?", the man asked. Shephard nodded. "Good. The Chimera monitor the roads. We'll be safer on the water", he explained, moving towards a desolate boat dock. "You're doing the right thing, Mr...?" "Shephard", the Corporal responded while getting in the sole boat in the dock. "I hope you know what you're doing", he said when he laid down on the floor of the once-mighty seacraft for a nap. The last thing he heard before drifting off into sleep was "So do I, Mr. Shephard."


End file.
